Repaying Kindness
by Moondemon24
Summary: Donatello was on a mission. He needed to complete it. He knew what he was doing was dangerous and stupid but he had to do it. If only to repay the kindness given to him. *One Shot After the Events of Unpredictable*


This is a small one shot that is taken place after the events of Unpredictable. I've had this in my head since about half way through the story and now, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you!

* * *

Repaying Kindness

Donatello took a deep breath of the night air. This was his first time out of the liar since the whole incident and it was also the first time that he was able to escape the watchful gaze of his family. He hated having to deceive his family like this but he was on a mission and knew they just wouldn't understand why he needed to do this. Donnie needed to do this.

It had been four months since his final transformation back to normal and it was pure luck he was able to escape the liar. Mikey and Raph had started some kind of argument. Donnie didn't really follow what about and only laughed as it escalated into a fight on the floor. Somehow, they tumbled into Leo and it ended in some kind of brawl. Karai's focus was on them as they fought. Splinter was in the dojo at the time and ignored the ruckus in the living room. Donnie chuckled as they fought and knew this would be his only chance to do what needed to be done. He raced to grab a bag and his bo from his lab and raced out, hoping no one would notice he was gone.

It was easy to navigate the tunnels and up into New York City. Donnie took another deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. He didn't realize how much he missed the air. He had been stuck in the lair for too long.

His brothers, sister, and father was adamant about not letting him out while he was still healing. Once he was given the final shot, Rockwell realized that his injuries reflected what had happened during his time as the giant mutate turtle. His shell was cracked from the Shredder and he had three stab wounds, one from Leonardo, one from Raphael, and one from Splinter. Those had hurt the worst when he found out who gave them to him. Donnie understood that they didn't know it was him and forgave them but it was a different story for the others.

Leonardo couldn't believe that he had hurt his brother and tried to make sure that Donnie knew he was sorry. Raphael could barely look at Donnie without feeling guilty and avoided him for three days before Michelangelo forced him to confront Donnie. Donnie made sure both brothers knew he forgave them and didn't hold it against them. Master Splinter was another story. He sat down with his son and practically begged for forgiveness. It was very strange and Donnie still felt overwhelmed at everything that had happened.

Donnie sighed and ran a finger over a scar on his arm, a thin line that was from a sai. He needed to push past this. Yes, his family attacked him but he was not himself. He was driven purely by instinct and when they attacked, he saw them as the enemy. He was lucky Karai was there and was able to keep him calm in those times. Donnie sighed and pushed those thoughts back. He was on a mission and needed his focus.

Donnie tightened the strap of his bag and dashed across the roof. He did have to admit to himself, being turned into that monster did have some unique side effects that were pretty useful. His night vision was greatly enhanced. He had discovered this on a trip to the bathroom in the middle of the night and looked into the mirror to see red eyes glowing back at him. It was terrifying and Donnie made sure his brothers would never know about it. His nails also grew at an alarming rate which resulted in some nasty looking claws when he didn't do anything with them. His brothers didn't need to know about the instincts that were left over from that time either or the memories he still contained.

When he was questioned about that time, Donnie lied and said he didn't remember anything. That one moment he was falling into the mutagen and the next, he was waking up in the dojo, only a little younger than he was supposed to be. He didn't tell him of the agonizing pain of the mutation or how his memories were tinted red. He would never tell how he couldn't recognize his family in his memories and the fear he held being near them the first time. He wouldn't speak about the rage and confusion of that time. Karai had guessed what was going through his mind but she left him be, not saying a word.

Karai was the only one to really understand what Donnie went through. They both went through a time where they were slaves to their instincts, unable to even think. Neither wanted to talk about it but it was nice knowing there was a silent partner there.

Donnie leapt across the building, scaling down the fire escape and silently landing on the ground. The alley was dark and he knew his eyes had to be glowing red due to the red tinge on the edge of his sight. It took some getting used to but Donnie pushed through and sneak down the alley. This was very dangerous and Donnie knew he was being stupid. Taking a breath, Donnie steadied himself and reminded himself that he had to do this. Just like when he had to get the blood from Stockman. His family would find out after it was done. That was it.

Donnie ran across the street and paused for a second at the door, listening carefully for any sign of life. There was none. He slowly eased it open. He was in. Donnie raced up the wall and into the piping above, sneaking down the hall. He found the nearest stairwell and paused. Nothing. The fact that he hadn't run into anyone bothered him slightly but Donnie couldn't turn back. He needed to get this done.

Following the pipes, Donnie went down. He knew the way in and an easier way out. He debated using his escape route to get in but decided against it. That way was safer and he needed it to get out if things got hairy. It was going to be fine.

The stairwell dropped in to a long hallway with several doors. None of these interested Donatello, only the small light at the end. He dashed down the hall taking to the shadows once he entered the room, making sure he was alone with the room's only occupant.

Donatello slowly crept in the shadows, allowing his eyes glow red. He didn't want scare the occupant but he didn't want to leave the safety of the shadows. As much as he needed to finish his mission, he wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

"Donatello? What are you doing here!?"

After all, he was completely crazy to return to the place where he was mutated into a monster.

Baxter Stockman flew over to the familiar glowing eyes as Donnie eased himself out of the shadows. The mutate fly buzzed back in shock at the sight. "You're…. back to normal."

"Yeah," Donnie said, tugging his bag tighter. "I have a friend who was able to help me."

Stockman nodded. "I am glad to see you better but you must leave! The Shredder may be gone right now but he will return soon," Stockman warned.

"Then we'll have to hurry," Donatello whispered, pulling his bag forward. "I'm sure you've come up with plans ever since the Shredder got you in his hands. You're going to have to be fast and get out of here as quickly as you can."

"What are you talking about?" Stockman asked.

Donatello opened his bag, pulling out a tan folder and handing it to the fly. "I did some research. You'll find some safe places that I'm sure will be far from the Shredder's influence. Only suggestions. You don't have to take them. I also got access to your bank account and set up a new one. It is perfectly safe to use and won't be able to be tracked."

Stockman took the folder. "What is all this for? I can't go anywhere. I'm a fly."

"I know," Donatello reassured, reaching into his bag one last time. "I owe you a great debt. You didn't harm in while I was here and you helped with all this. I wanted to thank you for the kindness you gave me." Donnie pulled out a vial of glowing orange ooze.

Stockman froze at the sight. "What is that?"

"Retromutagen," Donatello answered. "I did record the instructions and I was able to make this vial. I wanted to give it to you, as a thank you." Donatello held the vial out to Stockman.

The fly froze, staring at it. "I…..I….I can't…."

"Yes you can."

"I just….."

"Saved my life. Take it."

Stockman sighed and reached out, taking the vial from Donatello's hand. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Leave this place," Donatello said. "Leave and don't return. Actually enjoy life, in the sun."

Stockman held out his hand. Donatello glanced at it before reaching to grab it. "Thank you, Donatello. You have truly saved my life. I will repay your kindness one day. I hope to see you again, one day."

Donatello chuckled, pulling away from Stockman. "For your sake, I hope we don't. Good bye, Baxter Stockman. Good luck and stay safe." Not waiting for a reply, Donatello turned and bolted to the exit. He finished his mission. He would love to make sure that Baxter got to safety and was cured but that was wishful thinking. Stockman was an innocent man who got involved with the wrong crowd. Donatello knew he wouldn't turn to evil again.

Donatello raced out the back entrance, the one he used to escape this place in the past. He leapt into the night air and ran towards the nearest building. He didn't want to risk being out here any longer. He didn't want to worry his family any more than necessary. It was time to go home and stay. He needed to heal and he wanted a bed.

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to say thank you again for all those who have supported me through this story and giving me the encouragement to continue. I did have a bit of writer's block but you guys really helped me through it. Thanks so much! And to those I know who are asking, I will finished Unpredictable: The Other Side.


End file.
